


A Demon's Boredom

by cbtothekk, ellaisgrumpy



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Demons, Drinking, F/M, Kidnapping, Lightweight!Reader, No Smut, Tentacles, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbtothekk/pseuds/cbtothekk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaisgrumpy/pseuds/ellaisgrumpy
Summary: “Aw, little puppy only just realised their circumstances? How cute…” the demon simpered, looking quite pleased with himself.





	A Demon's Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings- Kidnapping, Scary demon boi  
> This is co-written with ellaisgrumpy on Ao3! <3  
> Y/N- Your name

Your breath hitched up as you spied the man you had been admiring from afar walking towards you. You almost choked on your drink, coughing into the cup as he strode over. You stared, admiring the man's physique. You looked down at the table as you heard him sit down, focusing on the music in the background, trying to not seem awkward.

“You’re looking a little lonely. Came here with anyone?”

You chuckled nervously and shook your head, looking up to the man who was now sitting beside you. An involuntary shiver ran through you as you looked up at him, he looked fancier up closer, his vest looking like it was made from silk; if you were being brutally obvious, his suit probably cost more than your home. He glanced away to the woman singing, smirking as he subtly nodded.

“She’s good.”

You couldn’t hold back a beaming smile.

“It’s my favourite song,” You muttered happily. The man turned back to you, looking you in the eye. Well, presumably looking you in the eye – it was hard to tell with his blacked-out glasses hiding his eyes.

“Are you nervous?”

It was as if he was playing with you. You weren’t sure whether to laugh or be worried. He quickly answered his own question, letting out a hearty laugh in the process.

“Don’t be. My name is Rire. Yours?”

You narrowed your eyes at the name but quickly hid your confused expression – you’d never heard a name like that.

After a long inhale, you replied, “[Y/N].”

 Rire tilted his head, looking down on you. You decided you probably looked anxious. He then looked up to the bartender and raised his hand.

“Two of the most expensive you have.”

You stiffened and looked confused at the man. Your expression sunk down to calm once you saw his expression, though. A calm demeanour, a friendly, helping and kind look. He nudged you lightly with a closed-mouth grin.

“It’ll calm your nerves.”

You chuckled and whole heartedly smiled at the man.

“Thank you… So much…” You muttered, breathless. The two of you sat, waiting for the drinks to be delivered in front of you. You tuned out of your surroundings, listening to the woman’s beautiful singing as you allowed your eyes to close. It was a smooth and calming voice, much like Rire’s, now that you thought about it.

You were jolted out of your trance by the clinking of glasses in front of you. You looked down at the expensive looking drinks and exhaled, looking at the man for reassurance. He raised his eyebrows and nodded. You happily took a sip, face scrunching up a little from the potency of it. As you were sipping away at you drink, worries vanishing, the man calmly spoke. The effect of the alcohol apparently having done nothing to him. You were impressed, it was definitely stronger than your usual.

“What brings you here?”

You shrugged, biting your lip.

“Don’t know, really. I wish I had a better answer to that.”

Rire shook his head.

“It’s not a quiz. I’m just curious,” he said sweetly, “you’ve been here for a while. Life got you down?”

You shifted your eyes to the lines of liquor behind the bar and nodded vaguely. Rire sighed understandingly.

“Do you need help?”

You stiffened, trying to decipher what he meant. Before you realized, you had nodded in response. Rire smiled, finishing off the drink as if it were water, then stood from his chair.

“Come back to my house. You can sleep there tonight, I’ll make you feel better,” Rire offered, sweetly—as if he understood your exact predicament.

 He seemed like an amazing person, someone who could genuinely be of assistance to you. The song came to an end as you stood, wavering on your feet. The drink wasn’t even half done, yet you felt as if you had chugged a whole keg. You looked up at Rire, gripping onto the bar side weakly. You opened your mouth, about to talk, but cut yourself off as Rire shook his head.

“Relax. I’ll take you to my house.”

You stopped for a moment, looking up at the man with a drunken smile. You took a step towards him and wrapped your arms around him, both to steady yourself and to get closer to the man. The embrace felt nice. He was cold, but comforting. You nuzzled your face into his vest as Rire chuckled, somewhat mockingly? At this point, you couldn’t care less. Being the lightweight you were, you let your eyes flutter closed and went limp in his arms. Before you went completely unconscious, you felt yourself being heaved up and carried by the man as if you weighed nothing. He was rubbing a thumb against your leg comfortingly as he walked. You sighed in content, letting yourself rest.

 

-

 

When you awoke, you felt dazed.

You sat up slowly, you were quite comfortable— it was a drastic change, compared to your own bed, which was lumpy with hazardous springs sticking out randomly. Your eyes widened as you realised, you weren’t in your own bed. You blinked slowly, your eyes slowly adjusting to the dark room. The bedroom was unfamiliar, the new smells strange, but not undesirable.

The room was larger than you had expected, the walls made from polished marble. The bed you sat on was a large king-sized bed, the maroon sheets contrasting nicely with the black pillowcases. There was a large grand piano in the corner of the room, it was coated with a black gloss.

It was obvious just from the rooms embellishments, that whoever owned this room made a wealthy living.

You admired the piano from afar, wishing to press the keys down and hear the sound such a gorgeous instrument would make. But sadly, your wish was unable to be fulfilled. Your head whipped around towards the door as someone walked inside the room.

As the stranger walked in, fear gripped the figure’s heart, making your hands shake. The stranger shut the door behind them, turning the lights on before swivelling their head to face the shaking person. He smirked as he laid his eyes on you. You wished you could see the expression hid underneath his sunglasses, who wears sunglasses inside?

You raked your eyes over the stranger, who you now recognised to be a male— judging by the bulge in the man’s tight dress pants, and gasped. You recognised the man, but from where? Your head was fuzzy, and taking the still-present taste of alcohol in your mouth into account, you comprehended that you must have passed out at the jazz place the night before, and this kind gentleman had been forced to take you home. You were still clothed and you couldn’t feel any discomfort in your lower regions, so the man must have kept to himself. You felt relief wash over you, this lovely man had taken your stupidly drunk-self home and let your sleep in his bed. You assumed it was his bed judging from the smell of pine and musk that lay embedded into the sheets you had slept in.

“Ah, I see you’re awake. Good,” the man, Rire was what he introduced himself as the night before, spoke softly— his rough voice sending shivers up your spine. The man’s smirk deepened at the involuntary shiver your body produced.

You blushed softly, you could feel the heat spread over the bridge of your nose and cheeks. In embarrassment, you tried to lift your hand up to your face to hide the blush, only to feel it snap backwards.

You looked down at your wrist in confusion, taking in the sight of your slightly bloody wrists being bound to the bed by rope. You hadn’t noticed the stinging in your wrists until now, but it really fucking hurt.

“What… What the fuck is going on here?” You asked quietly, anger seeping into your tone.

Rire’s chuckle sounded throughout the room, and you felt your anxiety spike. Your heart was beating rapidly, and you had to force back tears. There was no way you would give this man the pleasure of seeing your cry.

“Aw, little puppy only just realised their circumstances? How cute…” the demon simpered, looking quite pleased with himself.

“Tell me why the fuck you have me here,” You asked, your face losing all emotion, leaving your eyes hard and expression disgusted.

The man spread his arms out slowly, tilting his head mockingly, “You seem confused, let me enlighten you,” he began, “I get bored from time to time, and little humans like you are fun to play with,” he sneered condescendingly.

The figure scrunched their face with confusion, “You speak as if you aren’t a human, why is that?”

The man brought his hands back to his sides, before crossing them, “Congratulations, little puppy, you have just met a demon.”

“Actually, I met you last night, but only now am I finding out about your true identity,” the figure corrected, a face of utter disgust directed at the demon.

The man laughed heartily, “You think you’re so smart, don’t you?” he questioned, his eyes shining dangerously.

You bit your lip, your hands playing with the rope anxiously, eyes darting anywhere but the demon’s face.

“No clever comeback now? How disappointing.”

“If…Never mind,” you cut yourself off, too afraid of the formidable man in front of you.

“Go on”

You answered, even if you no longer wanted to.

“If you’re a demon, then why do you look like that. Where are your horns, your wings?”

The demon face contorted into a close-mouthed smile, it almost seemed friendly, almost, “Oh, you want to see what proves me as demon-kin?” he asked.

You nodded, unsure if you truly did want to see.

The man's smile widened, his lips opening to reveal his pearly white teeth. They were pointed, shark-like in the way that there were a lot more than in your own mouth. He slid down his sunglasses, slowly so as to tease the curious individual. The demon leaned in towards you, his whole eye was yellow, a thin slit of black slicing through the middle.

You stilled yourself, surprised that you hadn’t noticed these key details before.

“Convinced now?” he asked.

You shook your head, “You must be insane, how do I know you don’t saw your teeth to look like that, and that you’re not wearing contacts?” you asked.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to, little human,” the demon warned. But You couldn’t help it, you let your curiosity get the best of you.

“What else you got, demon impersonator guy, I need more,” you teased.

The man sniggered.

The room suddenly dropped 30°, and you shivered, already regretting your decision. You gasped, looking around frantically as all of the shadows in the room suddenly became a lot larger, before swallowing the room in darkness. You quickly tried to find Rire's silhouette in the pitch-black darkness. You failed, before his eyes opened, and his yellow stare glowed throughout the room, granting it with minimal light. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for your heart to calm down a little, and for you to see the small area around Rire’s body.

“Okay, fine. I believe you. Will you turn the light back on now?” you frowned.

The man’s eyes shined with delight, “Oh this wasn’t my attempt at convincing you… I have hardly begun.”

You were momentarily confused, before you spied the long, black, inky-looking tentacles protruding from his back, snaking over his shoulders and around his legs. There were many, varying in different sizes. You could see the muscles tensing inside of them, proving their strength to you.

“That’s enough, Rire, I already told you; I believe you!” you said, cursing silently at the shake in your voice.

“Enough? I believe I heard you ask for more…” he said, his voice dripping with amusement, and an undertone of… Lust?

“No no no, don’t you worry about little ol’ me, I say silly things all the time!” You tried, only to jump as Rire began to slowly step forward, his tentacles creeping over the end of the bed, making their way around your ankles, before hastily pulling you towards him, the rope preventing you from moving too far. Your wrists burned as the rope pulled against them. The tentacles were meandering around your calves, reaching up to your thighs, constricting painfully around them.

You cried softly at the feeling of the smooth tentacles binding your legs together.

“Is this more, [Y/N], do you still want more?” he taunted.

You weighed your options, on one hand, you could say yes. That would most likely lead to your being constricted to death by these snake like features. On the other hand, you could say no and he could get bored of you and kill you anyway.

But there was no way in hell that you would bend over willingly for him.

“Fuck you” you spat angrily.

Surprisingly, the man laughed instead of killing you instantly. His laugh sounded unstable. This man was unpredictable.

“Aw, you don’t like it?” he mocked, before licking his lips hungrily, “I like you. I think I’ll let you stay alive, just a little longer.”

He tilted his head slightly and brought his chin up, looking down on your as his tendrils retracted back into his spine.

“Hungry? Thirsty?”

“No.” you reply, exhaling loudly.

“Oh, come now, don't lie to me. You haven't consumed anything in hours.”

You move your tongue around your mouth and realise how dry your mouth was. You _were_ thirsty. Rire seemed to notice your discovery. He smiled sickly sweet.

“If you’ll be obedient I'll give you whatever you want.”

You lightly groaned, shaking your head at his request unconsciously.

“Will you give me freedom?” you muttered under your breath, smirking. You didn't intend for him to hear you, but he retracted at your statement, giving you a stern look. You looked up, shivering at his expression as he slid his glasses back onto his face. He had looked disappointed. He turned to walk out of the room. You jerked back to attention, fighting against the rope, trying to get his attention again.

“Wait— Please! No, come back, please— I don't, please Sir, just— don't go, I need…”

He turned, his expression hidden by his glasses, but his attention was obviously peaked. He smiled deviously.

“Say that again?”

You looked at him, confused, then thought back on what you said. You narrowed your eyes as you realised, trying to think why in the fucking world you would say that. Well, at least you had gotten his attention.

“...Sir?”

He smiled a soft, vague smile, showing off his pointed teeth. He crossed his arms as he looked at you. You couldn't help but shuffle backwards as he got closer.

“Again. Louder.”

You stared him in the eyes, motionlessly. You shifted in the ropes, hurting yourself as you did. You winced and looked up at him. You bit within your own head, wondering if it was the right decision, but, what was the other choice? Stay in his bed until you die of malnourishment?

“Sir.” you said, not louder, but more confidently.

He didn't seem to derive joy from the word, more from manipulating you into saying something you obviously didn't want to say. He grinned, looking satisfied.

 Your heart skipped a beat as two more slender tendrils protruded out of his back. As soon as you spotted them, you tried to shuffle back even more—to no use. They reached towards the rope that connected you to the bedpost. With one swift slice, the two ropes beside you split, letting your arms move freely. The knot of rope around your wrists was still there, but it was better than before. You shakily exhaled as you rubbed your reddened wrists, closing your eyes.

He cut open your leg restraints as well. You retracted into a ball, hugging your knees to your chest for warmth. You sighed out of relief, letting your head rest on your knees, paying no more attention to the other being in the room.

You pondered why Rire cut off your restraints. You decided that he was probably bored, and that this way his little game would be more enjoyable.

You wondered if he would ever let you leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment and kudos, it really means a lot <3


End file.
